Costume Institute Gala
The Met Gala, formally called the Costume Institute Gala and also known as the Met Ball, is an annual fundraising gala for the benefit of the Metropolitan Museum of Art's Costume Institute in New York City since 1946. It marks the grand opening of the Costume Institute's annual fashion exhibit. Each year's event celebrates the theme of that year's Costume Institute exhibition, and the exhibition sets the tone for the formal dress of the night since guest are expected to choose their fashion to match the theme of the exhibit. Each year the event also has honorary celebrity event day chairpersons. May 3, 2010: American Woman: Fashioning a National Identify It was reported that Lady Gaga had suffered from stage fright before performing. It was also reported that Oprah Winfrey had to convince her to perform. She had also skipped the red carpet introduction. When informed of this by a journalist, Gaga replied "I wasn’t nervous! To be honest with you, I don’t give a f*** about red carpets, and I never do them. I don’t like them. First of all – how could any of these outfits possibly look good with an ugly red carpet under them?” Performance :Set list: #"Bad Romance" #"Alejandro" Costume Institute Gala.png|"Bad Romance" Dinner Miuccia Prada and Lady Gaga at Met Gala 2010.jpg Credits *Lady Gaga's hair — Frederic Aspiras *Lady Gaga's makeup — Tara Savelo *Band and Dancers' glam — Sarah Tanno May 4, 2015: China: Through the Looking Glass Red Carpet 5-4-15 Red carpet at 2015 Met Gala in NYC 001.jpg 5-4-15 Red carpet at 2015 Met Gala in NYC 005.JPG 5-4-15 Red carpet at 2015 Met Gala in NYC 002.jpg 5-4-15 Red carpet at 2015 Met Gala in NYC 004.jpg 5-4-15 Red carpet at 2015 Met Gala in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit, cage and heels by Balenciaga and pendants by Fred Leighton. Inside 5-4-15 At 2015 Met Gala in NYC 001.jpg 5-4-15 At 2015 Met Gala in NYC 004.jpg 5-4-15 At 2015 Met Gala in NYC 008.jpg 5-4-15 At 2015 Met Gala in NYC 006.jpg Making up at Carlyle Hotel 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 001.jpg 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 002.jpg 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 003.jpg 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 004.jpg 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 005.jpg 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 006.jpg 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 007.jpg May 2, 2016: Manus x Machina: Fashion in an Age of Technology Red carpet 5-2-16 MET Gala at Metropolitan Museum in NYC 001.jpg 5-2-16 MET Gala at Metropolitan Museum in NYC 002.jpg 5-2-16 MET Gala at Metropolitan Museum in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit by Versace, tights by Wolford and heels by Pleaser. After party Met Gala 2016 BFA.jpg MET2016.jpg May 6, 2019: Camp: Notes on Fashion "In celebration of the opening, The Costume Institute Benefit, also known as The Met Gala, will take place on Monday, May 6, 2019. The evening’s co-chairs will be Lady Gaga, Alessandro Michele, Harry Styles, Serena Williams, and Anna Wintour." Lady Gaga was the first to arrive on the Pink Carpet, early, to execute what was essentially a fifteen-minute performance piece on Camp. With 8 members of the Haus of Gaga (Glam, Creative and Dance squads) in participation, Gaga proceeded to reveal 4 outfits -- ascending and descending The Met steps between each reveal -- while performing pantomimes with props and choreographed movements to the delight of the many press and onlookers. It was an event without precedent. At one point, the crowds started chanting "Gaga!" after reveals. The hashtag #MetGaga was born and trending on social media. When asked how anyone else is supposed to follow this, Anna Wintour, watching for the top of the stairs, was heard saying ''"Aww, they should all just go home." Preparations In a Behind-The-Scenes video filmed by Vogue, we see glimpses into the creative processes behind the creation of Gaga's four red carpet looks, the choreography ,the make-up and hair prep; as well as, finalizing rehearsals, the procession down Fifth Avenue and the arrival onto the Met Gala Pink Carpet. Red Carpet MET Gala 2019 - Gaga's Entrance Inside Links *Official website Category:2010 live performances Category:United States